Horse Shoe
by Cece Is Not Afraid
Summary: Alice is alone then befriends a stray horse while crying in the forest, Shun follows her to see someone else is following her now in the world of love she will have to choose between her protector Shun or the only thing she has left of her parents.


**Hi, my name is CeCe and I love bakugan and ShunxAlice so here is my story! I hope you all enjoy and this is my first story so be nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**_Alice's P.o.v._**

The world isn't a fair place, not a cruel place either it was just...even, with all the walls in our way it's hard to understand which is supposed to guide us our destiny or just to knock us down. I sat down on the dirt ground miles and miles away from my home or more like countries away. My name is Alice Gehabich or it used to be Alice Holender, I live in Moscow but now I live with my friend Runo. My parents died when I was four I can still remember that day.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a normal December day, my parents Alyssa and Patrick were taking the carriage back home at that time I was rich little girl who was a friend to everyone. I was in the front with my father who was controlling the horse, the horses name was Circe she was beautiful tanned mare with the blond mane and tail; she was soft and gentle. I held the reins tightly as I helped my father steer her to the house._

_"Circe is tense, " I whispered_

_"I wonder why? " He trailed off_

_I noticed a viper in the road as we tried coming to bridge then he hissed at the girl, it tried striking her a total of four times until it hit her knee causing the poor girl to hit the ground knocking my mother from the car over the bridge into the freezing water then shooting my father into the ground head first with the blood pouring out of skull while I was sent to my feet landing on the edge of the bridge almost leaning over._

_"Kill the girl," A voice hissed_

_I looked at the snake who was completely black and turning into a human form, I screamed as my little body shivered I ran as fast as my little body could carry me until I was in a small barn with three horses surrounding me. I fell to my knees until a light hand touched my shoulder; I looked up to see an elder man._

_"Who are you? " He asked hoarsely_

_"My name is Alice, please help me," I cried_

_He picked me up and looked at me up and down while tears wheeled up in his eyes the put me down on one of the smaller horses._

_"My wife Laila, she died this morning and you look almost exact to her " He cried_

_"How about you stay with me until you want to leave" He asked_

_"Yes" I started to cry harder _

_*End of Flashback*_

The tears rolled down my face hitting the ground with the raindrops, _what brought me to tears?_ Runo. She didn't say anything bad she was talking to her parents then he father asked me what happened to mine causing me to leave. _Should I have told them? No they wouldn't get it. _My face was in my knees sobbing until I felt a hard breath on my neck. I turned to see a black stallion was leaning over me, his mane and tail was very long and knotted and his fur was dirty and faded. I stood up to look him in the eyes to see the dirt was clouding his vision to now sight.

"Hello boy, are you lost? " I asked

He nodded and sneezed on the ground, I patted his back and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you have an owner? " I asked calmly, he shook his head

"Your just like me, alone and not loved," I whispered

He licked my hand as I used the other hand to pet his fur, it was soft yet dusty but it felt like velvet clouds in heaven. I stared into his cloudy eyes and kissed his nose smiling.

"I'll take care of you don't worry " I whispered

_The only connection left right? The only thing to love now is this horse right?_

**_Shun's P.o.v._**

I was watching Alice run out of the Cafe crying, _what did Runo do? _I saw that her dad said something too. _Was it about her parents? _I knew that she lost her parents when she was little; we were friends after all right? She knew my father died in the military and my mother died in a coma a year ago. I followed her into the forest to see someone else was following her, he was black as night, not as in color but everything he was just a dark figure in rain, he was coming closer to Alice.

"Get away from her! " I yelled, Alice didn't seem to hear

The figure stared at me then tried to strike me but missing as I jumped into the trees, the man jumped up and hit me in the arm when I kicked forward at his chin he was knocked out of the tree hitting the ground. I landed on the ground looking for him but he was gone.

"Where are you! "? I yelled

A loud hissing sound came from the dead leaves; I looked down to see a viper trying to strike me as I jumped up the snake disappeared into the nearby lake. I looked over to where Alice was standing but she was gone only to leave a hole of where she was sitting. _Where is she? And who was that man?_

**Sorry if its confusing because I'm super tired and I'm really sick so I wanted to get this done before my brother gets my computer so here it so please review, thanks for reading, and bye**

**~CeCe**

**The One Who Is Not Afraid**


End file.
